


Transendental

by BellaSmithHoran



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaSmithHoran/pseuds/BellaSmithHoran
Summary: After a tragic accident leaving Evan out of a job for a few months taking a trip to his parents place back in the south seemed like a good idea...Until it wasn't. Shortly after arriving in the small country town and settling in the dead started to rise. Seperated from his family he would find someone from his past who, was surprisingly still willing to take him in and care for him. Only for him to realize her husband had also been left behind, since he was in a coma.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Current Day  
Natalie sat in complete silence as the rest of the group talked about their lives before the world ended. She hasn't really been paying attention to anyone. She was too busy remembering her own life, with her now deceased husband, and how they came to be to begin with. She stared into the flames as they began to dim down after her brother threw a log on top of it. She glanced over at the man who had once ghosted her, that was now in need of her help as he struggled to stay awake. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't after knowing what he went through in the last year. He told the story proudly but she could tell that he was broken inside. He had been a firefighter in the prime of his career, much like her husband, when some psychopath decided to place a bomb under the ladder truck, ultimately chrushing his leg, basically ending his career. She sighed and began to dose off herself, into her little dream world full of memories

10 years ago  
Natalie whined quietly as her brother loudly knocked on her bedroom door, he was relentless now after several days of her not making a sound or answering the door, “Come on, its New Years Eve, you can't just lay in your bed all day.” He sighed and pressed his forehead against the door, “It’s been almost two weeks Nat. He’s gone. You gotta move on” She rolled her eyes and grabbed the picture frame she had next to her bed, a photo of her and her Ex, Evan Buckley, and threw it at the door, laying back down as she heard it completely shatter against her door. Shane shook his head and shrugged, “Fine, I’m still going to the party tonight, I’ll grab ya some food”  
Natalie sighed, “He broke my heart” it had been the first time she spoke in a week, her voice had become hoarse, “He took everything and just left” She sniffled and wiped her tears on her blanket.  
Her brother shook his head and sighed, he hated seeing his baby sister so heartbroken. He hated even more that this guy had fallen off the face of the earth so he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't even get to beat the living crap out of this guy, “Nat you have to move on, it hurts, but you have more fight than this. You’re a Walsh.” He opened the door slowly and stepped over the freshly broken glass. He bent down to pick up the picture, “Rick isn't going to go either. Maybe you can hang out with him and Lori.” He placed the photo on his sister's mirror so it was at least safe, “You could Steal Carl for a couple hours, you love the little one.” Natalie shook her head, she was in no shape or state of mind to go to a party or go hang out with a baby, as much as she loved Rick's little boy she just couldn’t bring herself to do it.  
Shane gave up and left the room. Nat had always liked her brother's best friend and loved to be around him but she had been in a serious relationship with Evan. She was going to completely uproot her life for him, he wanted to move to Los Angeles, and she was fulling willing to go with him but on Christmas eve she had woken up to an empty house, Everything that meant anything to Evan was gone, except for her and she didn't know why. She tried calling him several times only to be sent to voicemail every single time. It was her senior year and the boy she had been dating since she was a freshman had ghosted her. She had no idea what to do, what about Prom? She was going to go alone? She wouldn’t get to ride in a firetruck to and from graduation. It was over.  
She laid in her bed until she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door, her brother was long gone at this point and had undoubtedly taken his girlfriend, her best friend Katherine, with him but she was curious who was there, whether it be a serial killer of friend, “Come in” she called quietly from her bed. She must not have been loud enough as there was another knock, causing her to stand up and walk over to the door, opening it angrily, “What do you want Shane” She looked up to see not her brother, but his best friend Rick. She frowned, “I told Shane I didn't want to hang out with you and Lori tonight.” She went to shut the door again but Rick put his hand on it and stepped in the way of the door, If Natalie had not been in such a bad mood she would have blushed, but she just raised an eyebrow, “What?” she asked quietly.  
He frowned at her initial reaction, he knew she was going through a rough time but he never knew it was like this. He hated to admit it, but she looked like she had completely given up hope, that she wasn’t trying to take care of herself and deep down inside he hated it. He hated seeing her so broken, like her brother did. But he hated it for a different reason. “She is at home probably asleep.” he held out his hand hoping Natalie would take it without giving a second thought, “You can’t stay inside all alone like this. Let's go do something”  
She shrugged and looked down shaking her head, “I-”  
He cut her off, “I’ll give you time to shower, don't work about looking super fancy it won't be packed” She sighed and got up and began to gather her clothes to shower.  
She got into the shower and sunk down into the corner to finally, after weeks, let all the emotions she had been suppressing out, She held her knees against her chest and just sobbed until she was able to finally collect herself again. She sighed as she got out of the shower and stared at herself in the mirror. She had gotten more than enough sleep the past few days and yet she still looked like she didn't sleep. She knew Rick wouldn’t take her anywhere super fancy so she did not throw on a lot of makeup, just enough to cover the bags under her eyes and the small cut in her cheek. She Threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a loose fitted shirt. She walked out of her room and went to sit on the couch. Rick walked in the front door, “Lets go.”  
Natalie frowned, “why are there no blankets in the blanket closet?” She turned around to look at him and stood up, “I mean I know Shane and I are always behind on the laundry but I don't remember us being that far behind.” Rick Chuckled and gestured for her to go outside with him. She rolled her eyes and walked outside to notice that her truck's backseat was full, “It's not funny Rick.” She got in the passenger's side, “So why are we taking my truck instead of your car?”  
He got in as well and adjusted everything, “It's a surprise that I think you will love” Natalie leaned her head against the window as he drove. She had started to fall asleep when she felt the car stop and be shut off. She lifted her head to see the Riverbed, “This isn't an offroading truck” she stated as she got out. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the river, placing her foot in the water.  
“Natalie come here”  
She turned around and gasped, the bed of her truck was full of blankets and a basket. She Climbed up and curled up on the other side of the bed. Rick laid down beside her. She smiled as she stared into his eyes, “I have something I want to tell you” he nodded, “Me too. Lets go at the same time”  
Natalie took a deep breath and nodded as they both admitted their feelings towards each other, “I think I’m in love with you” She said as he said, “I’m in love with you”  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Drew & Evan

Evan sighed as he watched Natalie space off, he couldn't tell if she was thinking about the past they had together or her and her husband. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He had become a better person and what he did still bothers him. He looked around at the group and realized that this was it. He would never see his crew again, his fiance, his sister, or even his parents. The only reason he was even in Georgia was to visit his parents, he had been injured while at work and was on leave so he figured he’d take his Fiance to spend some time with his parents and now they were all dead. He knew he shouldn’t have let Drew stay behind to help Evacuate patients from that hospital, he just knew it. He knew letting her fly the Medivac helicopters for that stupid hospital was a bad idea. 

Several Years Earlier  
It had been a decently normal day for the Crew, they were receiving a more than normal amount of calls, which was to be expected when the temperature hit 113 degrees in a day. Buck and his best friend, Eddie, had just finished washing off the ladder truck for the third time this week. They were both thoroughly bored even with the amount of calls coming in. Drew however was a new Lieutenant, who Buck hadn't even met yet. He knew she would be coming sometime in the next few days to meet everyone but no one knew when since she was transferring down from Seattle. The boys had gone up to the dining area to grab a drink when Buck laid his eyes on the new Lt. He walked over and held his hand out, “Hi. I’m Evan But you can Call me Buck, and this” He gestured towards his friend Eddie who rolled his eyes, “Is Eddie”  
She Smiled and Shook his hand, “I’m Drew, I’m new here, but I'm hoping my brother will help me adjust to how you guys work so I will be able to help out as much as I can from a leadership standpoint.”  
Buck raised his eyebrow, he thought to himself our new LT is a female? “Your brother?” he frowned, ``She's our LT and her brother works here? What is up with this?  
She just nodded and gestured to Eddie, His best friend, “I’m Drew Diaz”  
“I-Wow I can’t believe he didn't tell me he had such a beautiful sister” He smirked, “Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?”  
She blushed and shook her head, “Are you flirting with me?” She turned towards the sound of someone calling for her, “Cause I’d definitely say yes if you were” She quickly wrote her number down on a piece of paper and slipped it into Bucks hand.  
He just stood there in shock as his best friend shook his head, “Don’t you dare use that number for things other than work purposes, that is my baby sister”  
Evan Chuckled and slipped it into his pocket, “I’ll use it for whatever she wants me too. She's perfect.”

She’s the one


	2. Chapter 2

Drew slept in one of the hospital's many rooms. It had been at least a few weeks since she had seen any other human beings, nonetheless her own fiance. She had a small stockpile of food and weapons she had looted from the cafeteria and off of the military men that had raided the hospital, it wasn’t much but it was enough to keep her alive for a while. She stirred in her sleep, becoming restless at the sound of someone yelling. She sat up and grabbed her gun, running out into the hallway. A man was limping through the hallway. Drew Immediately backed up into a doorway to avoid being seen by the strange man. He slowly began making his way outside as she followed behind, keeping him in her sights at all times. She leaned against a fall sheet of metal, causing it to fall and the man to slowly turn around. She hid behind the tree in hopes of not being seen by him. He turned around and kept walking. She signed and cursed herself for being so stupid, and almost getting caught. She climbed a tree and watched as he sat down in what she had presumed was his front yard. One of the things started making its way in his direction. She quickly hopped down from the tree and aimed her gun.   
A loud boom was heard as not one, but two guns went off within a second of each other, she flinched slightly while turning towards the other shooter, “Morgan” she sighed relieved and walked over to find the new guy on the ground. She kneeled to make sure he wasn't dead, “Why did you knock him out? With a shovel Nonetheless?”   
Her question was ignored, only for Morgan to turn to his son protectively, “What’d he call you”   
His son shook his head, “He called me Carl”  
A little while later they all were sitting in a bedroom, waiting for this stranger to wake up. Soon enough, He groaned as he pulled at the restraints holding him against the bed, he slowly opened his eyes, “What’s your wound?” was the first thing he had heard since waking from his coma. He blinked a few times, “My wound?” he looks at his freshly changed bandage, “I got Shot”  
“Is that all?” Morgan stood up, grabbing his weapon, there was an eerie quiet to the room as they awaited an answer “I said Is that all? Now you either answer me or i'll drive this through your head and we won’t have to worry about it.”   
Drew stood up as well and sat down on the bed, “Gunshot not good enough?” The man said.  
She Sighed, “Do you know if you got bit.” He shook his head, “Not that I Know of,” Drew Smiled slightly and cut the restraints off, she pushed her long brown hair out of her face. She motioned for the other two to leave the room, “Drew Diaz.” She checked the bandage, “That’s a pretty Nasty GSW you got there. Lemme guess, First responder?”   
He slowly started to sit up. Drew held out her arm for him to use as leverage, “Rick Grimes, I’m the Sheriff's Deputy. You?”  
She Smiled, “ LAFD. Lieutenant. I was a paramedic.”   
He nods, “I would’ve guessed surgeon by your use of GSW”   
She smirks, “Nah. I was a Navy medic. I’ve been trying to keep that bandage clean but I ran low on supplies” She stood up, “Come on, Lets go. I’m sure they've made some kind of food to eat”   
He grabbed her arm and stood up slowly, “My Family.”  
She bit her lip and swallowed hard thinking about her own family, “Lo más probable es que estén muertos” He shook his head, not understanding but almost one hundred percent sure of what she was telling him. The group sat down to eat some heated canned food. They eventually Fell asleep while Drew stayed up to clean her gun.   
The Next day they set out to loot the police station since Rick had the keys. Drew went through the gun locker while the boys showered. She was looking for a specific item but sighed when she figured they didn’t have it. She began packing up a bag when Rick came to join her. He frowned, “You’re heading off by yourself?”  
She nods, “I have to go find my family as well. His family were Atlanta Natives. I’m sure he’s with them right now waiting for me to come back from transporting patients”  
Rick Placed his hand on her shoulder gently and smiled as she turned her head  
to look in his direction, “You can come with me. I’m heading that way as well.” She smiled and nodded.   
“You all out of the shower?” She asked and moved away from him, turning to face him as he nods. She went to take a shower as Rick packed up the rest of the guns and split them between him and Morgan. Once out of the shower Drew braided her hair and went to join the rest of the group out in what she would have called the apparatus bay. She looked around as she got in the car and made herself comfortable. The ride to Atlanta would be longer than she would like, but she knew it would be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

1340 A.D.   
Drew laid out across the palace balcony awaiting the kings, and her brother, arrival from negotiating peace with one of the surrounding tribes. She sat up at the sound of the door opening slowly, “Mi reina” She stood and quickly turned to bow. He walked over almost silently and placed his hand under her chin, She rose from her position to look at him. He ran his fingers through her soft, silky hair, being the king he could have whatever he wanted, and yet he still chose her over all the other girls in the tribe.   
“Tu has regresado” She took a deep breath, she had not expected him to return so soon, or even at all. He smiled and pulled her closer so she was right against him.   
He released her from the embrace to look over the balcony, “Esconder. Ellos están aquí” Hide. He pushed her back into her room, at the same time as people began climbing over, in an attempt to kill the royal family. She gasped as she hit the cold hard floor and everything went black.   
She looked around the room she awoke in, it resembled the room in the palace they used for human sacrifice, “No” She pushed against the restraints, she knew what was going to happen to her but she wanted to fight so bad, she did not want to die like this, she was the queen. This was not supposed to happen to her. She called out to her brother across the room, but received no reply. She whimpered and began to sob, he was dead. They had killed the man she loved. She would never see him again. She heard the sound of them creating a knife from a rock. And then the searing pain as it ripped through her skin, “ayudame” She barely managed to whimper out, her body had gone into shock as she bled out unto the table beneath her, the world slowly fading to black.   
Current Time

The sound of a gunshot woke the sleeping members of the group awake. Natalie was sitting on top of a car, keeping watch while everyone else slept. Something was off about that gunshot, she didn't like it. It made something in her skin crawl. Drew jumped up on the car next to her, causing her to jump out of her skin and pull a gun on the woman next to her, Drew shook her head and pushed the gun down, “Easy Tiger. I’m not the enemy”  
Natalie sighed, she was on edge and she had no idea why, “I just don’t have a good feeling about that. My son is out there with my husband. What if…” She trailed off while looking towards the woods. Drew knew what happened, it was the downside to being a supernatural being.   
She wrapped her arms around Nat, “Hey im sure everything is fine with them. For all we know, maybe they found a deer or something. Maybe we will get to eat.” Drew knew her voice was coming across as condescending, she had that problem back when she was a paramedic. She always had this sense of when someone would die, or be close to it.  
Natalie shrugged Drew off, “Get my mind off of it. What was your life like before the apocalypse?”  
Drew Chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes, “Honestly? It was great. I had this amazing team. They were my family, You know we always took care of each other.” She stopped to push her long brown hair out of her face, “Bobby, my captain, would usually make sure Buck and I were well fed since he knew I was way too lazy to cook and that Buck wasn't too great at it. That man was the most amazing cook.” She smiled and shifted on top of the car so that one leg was under her.   
“Why didn’t you talk about this back at the CDC?” Natalie turned to look at Drew, “You sound like you really loved your life. Why were you in atlanta?”  
“My Fiance got really badly injured.” She sighed, “Kind of like Rick. But buck never actually went into a coma, I had a little help in that. But you can’t tempt Fate too much.” She bit her lip, Her fiance was involved in an accident that involved the fire truck being blown up, it crushed his leg but by some miracle he was up and walking within five months, which is why they were in Atlanta in the first place. Buck had just quit his job after being told he would be doing light duty, “He almost died right after being completely recertified. We were at Bobby and Athena’s house and out of nowhere he puked up blood on the ground.”   
Natalie could only nod, she sighed after a few minutes, “That honestly must have  
been horrible.”  
Drew smiled and glanced in his direction, He was over with a few others in the group. They were over by the water truck dumping water over themselves. She smirked, “It was kinda funny after the fact. To be honest. His sister was pissed at him. I kind of was too. But I didn't have the heart to yell at him.” She stood up and held her hand out for her newfound friend, “Come on. Let’s go see if we can find something nice for us.” She helped Natalie down off the car and bit her cheek to suppress a laugh, “Like a Yeti Cooler or something”  
Natalie shook her head, “That is all you’ve talked about since the CDC.”  
Drew laughed and skipped towards the boys, “Listen. I have wanted one since Bobby gave me a cup as a gift.” She ran and jumped on Bucks back, causing him to fall forward and he laughed. He splashed some water at Drew and pulled her under the 5 gallon container so she would get soaked as well, “You Jerk!” She hit him playfully. Natalie hated to admit it, but she thought they were super cute together. She went to join in on all the fun, knowing full well she would have to get carried back to the car because of her tail when a woman on a horse came up to the highway and said she needed to come with immediately. She turned to Drew who just nods, “I got this girl. You go see your son.”  
Natalie frowned, and Drew must not have heard the same conversation, this woman never mentioned her son being hurt. She hopped up on the back of the horse and rode back to the farm with this lady. She was off the horse before it came to a full stop. She ran into the house looking for her husband, assuming the absolute worst after seeing him covered in blood, she frowned and wrapped her arms around him tightly, sobbing, “I...I” He sniffled and placed his hand in her hair, “I thought I lost you baby! What happened?”  
Rick motioned into the other room. He kept his arms firmly wrapped around his wife, he already knew her reaction when he felt her breath hitch, “Baby? It's ok. He is alive for now.”   
Natalie pushed him away and ran in the room to be close to her stepson, she grabbed his hand and laid her head on the hand she was holding, she felt like she couldn't catch her breath. She was sobbing, she couldn’t handle a loss like this, especially now when everything was starting to look up. She look up at Rick, “He...He what happened?” She backed away when he tried to hug her.   
“He got shot. It was all a big accident.” By this Point Natalie was pissed, how could he just say it was an accident, their son was shot.   
She Shook her head, “That doesn't make it ok. Where is this fool that shot our son?” She was out for vengeance. And She planned on getting it. She searched high and low for this guy. Her brother pulled her outside, to calm her down.  
“Nat its ok, just breathe. Killing him isnt going to undo what he did.” He smiled as she wrapped her arms around her brothers body sobbing. She raised an eyebrow, “Drew?” She took a step back, “How'd she get here?” She looked out to see the rest of their group pulling up. Everyone was here now.  
Drew wrapped her arms around the other, “I promise he will be alright. He’s a fighter” 

A fighter Natalie smiled. It would be ok.


End file.
